


On The Road To Recovery

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk can't stand Spock being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road To Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** On The Road To Recovery  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 380  
>  **Summary:** Kirk can't stand Spock being hurt.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'pain' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

Captain Kirk rushed into the sickbay. “What happened?” He didn’t take his eyes off of the man lying on the bed as he asked the question.

“The away team was ambushed, Spock took an arrow to the...” Bone’s voice trailed off as the captain interrupted. 

“Is he going to be okay?”

Bones nodded his head. “He’ll be fine, Jim.” Without another word the doctor left him alone with Spock.

Kirk looked down at Spock lying so still before him. He would give anything, do anything not to have... He rubbed his eyes as guilt washed over him. If only he hadn’t sent him to the primitive planet this would never have happened. It would have been better if he had beamed down to the planet himself.

Spock stifled a grimace as pain shot through him as he slowly opened his eyes. “Stop.”

Kirk quickly dropped his hands to his sides. “What?”

“Stop feeling guilty.” He knew exactly what Kirk was thinking and he wasn’t going to have it. Nothing was more important to him than the captain’s safety. “I am glad it is not you lying here. I would not have had you hurt.”

A sad smile graced Kirk’s face. He had known what Spock was going to say. “I hate seeing you in pain.”

“Pain is nothing. Vulcans learn at a young age to...”

“Yeah, yeah, Vulcans are so much better than humans at handling every thing.”

Spock leaned his head to the side, a ghost of a smile hovered at the corners of his mouth. “It is good of you to finally realize that.”

The captain’s mouth popped open in disbelief. Although, he would probably never admit it, Spock, a Vulcan had cracked a joke. A small smile began to curl his lips as he whispered, “That’s not all I’ve realized.”

“Oh?” Despite himself, Spock couldn’t stop the curiosity.

Kirk grasped Spock’s hand tracing the long fingers one at a time. “As soon as you’re better I’ll show you.”

Without another word Spock laid his head back and closed his eyes.

For a brief moment Kirk couldn’t stop the fear the doctor had been mistaken, that something was wrong. “What are you doing?”

Spock didn’t bother to open his eyes as he whispered, “Endeavoring to get better faster.”


End file.
